


Marry Me

by SoapDiSpencer



Series: Seijoh cannot get it together [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Crying, Daddy Kink, Depression, Established Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Fluff and Angst, Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei Friendship, I'm Sorry, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Matsukawa Issei in Love, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Never supposed to be this angsty, Recreational Drug Use, Same-Sex Marriage, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Sweet, The Author Regrets Everything, Threesome - M/M/M, gifted kid anxiety, oblivious sugar baby, sugar baby hanamaki takahiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer
Summary: Matsukawa and Hanamaki are just getting over one of the worst fights they have ever had when they decide that they cannot let Iwaizumi and Oikawa get married first. Now that they are married they must now figure out if they can actually do this.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei/Terushima Yuuji, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Seijoh cannot get it together [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003437
Comments: 47
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

Takahiro was used to the same monotony day in and day out of telling everyone that he was in between jobs. He couldn’t say that he didn’t have the slightest idea what he wanted to do with his life. He kept picking up new hobbies desperate for something to fill his creative energy. He had gone through several jobs trying to find something that didn’t feel suffocating. He would always make it for three months and then finally break down in a panic attack at the fact he hated his job and he felt like he was fading away in it. Issei would pick him up, holding him close to his chest, and tell him that no job was worth how it made him feel. Takahiro would cling to his chest running his fingers through Issei’s hair and let himself be vulnerable for just a bit then he would politely put in his two weeks’ notice before starting to look for his calling again. 

“Issei…”

“I don’t know why you keep doing this to yourself. I make enough to support both of us. Why don’t you just take some time off looking and let yourself recuperate?”

“I am not about to start leeching off your money.”

“It’s not forever.”

“It’s not going to happen.”

“Okay, that’s okay. I just want to take care of you.”

“You shouldn’t have to.”

Issei shook his head. He knew that he wouldn’t be convincing Takahiro. Despite everything he was very independent and didn’t take well to being a ‘charity case’ or ‘leeching money off Issei’. If he went too long without a new job he would sink into a guilt-ridden depression so Issei let him keep looking. 

There was one thing they never spoke of despite it being the biggest issue here. Takahiro was in love with Issei and Issei was in love with Takahiro. They both knew it. There was no denying it to anyone even each other. That didn’t mean either of them could get it together long enough to do something about it. Takahiro was determined to figure himself out before he could give himself to Issei, and Issei wanted Takahiro to be comfortable in himself before he started to pursue him. 

They have been in limbo since high school. They had fallen in love during their first year over a shared sense of humor and mutual affection. Takahiro still remembered when their playful flirting had become so much more meaningful. They had been laughing over some meme curled up together like lovers in Issei’s bed. 

“Marry me.”

“We’re only sixteen.”

“Not yet, later.”

“Okay.”

They had stared into each other’s eyes like some cheesy romance movie, but instead of a swelling crescendo of music and a kiss, Takahiro had smirked and pushed Issei off the bed.

“I desire sweets, peasant.”

“Anything for you, my liege.”

That had been it. They had been ‘together’ ever since. It wasn’t like they were a couple. They were just together. Neither of them wanted to press further until they knew they were ready. They both knew that everyone thought they were sleeping together. They had laughed through the teasing from the rest of the team, but they never did. They never even kissed. It had never been the right moment. They both knew that once they fell into bed together they would never be able to untangle themselves from each other. 

“Do you not want to?” Issei had asked one day after Takahiro had said something especially thirsty. Takahiro had to think about it for a little bit. He was sat in Issei’s lap pressed as close to him as he possibly could. He could very easily turn this into something heavier. He could easily make Issei come to life under him, but he hesitated.

“Not yet. I don’t want to know what I am missing yet.”

“Okay.”

That was the end of that. Issei trusted Takahiro to tell him when he was ready and he trusted Issei not to push. They fit together so perfectly. Even when they fought there was an undercurrent of affection in every stretched silence. They rarely fought, but it was always ugly when they did. They had fought a total of twice the entire time they had been friends, but the first time had devolved to blows, and the second time had ended with them yelling things they would never be able to properly take back. They knew each other too deeply. When things got heated they knew just how to rip the other down to their deepest self and slam right into what was going to hurt the worst. 

“You are a worthless leech. I would be better off without you.”

“You are only with me because you are scared to actually fall in love.”

There had been a ringing silence when those words had rung out. Issei knew how much Takahiro was scared of being a burden, and Takahiro knew how scared he was that what he was feeling wasn’t real. They knew each other too well. It was as dangerous as it was comforting. When tempers rose they ripped into their most vulnerable and took the lowest blows. They were both just happy that they didn’t fight often. Neither of them would have been able to survive it. 

All of their moments lingered in every gaze shared between them. It made up their every interaction. The sting of their words had gentled over time, but it had never quite faded. Despite that, the same could be said about the sheer intensity of their love. It never faded and was spoken with every teasing word and soft touch. 

“Love of my life, keeper of my heart, dumb of my ass~” 

“Pain in my ass~” Issei sang back as Takahiro slipped into his lap wrapping his arms around Issei’s shoulders. Takahiro nuzzled into Issei’s neck leeching off the warmth of his body. 

“Oikawa and Iwaizumi are beating us. We were supposed to get married first.”

“Technically we have time if you still want to be first. They set their wedding day after the Olympics.”

“But then it would be petty.”

“Has that ever stopped you before?”

“No, but I didn’t think it would extend to our wedding!”

“It’s either we get married before them or we lose, you pick.”

Takahiro pouted nuzzling up under Issei’s jaw more. They were super affectionate even if they hadn’t kissed. Takahiro never passed up a chance to slip into Issei’s arms hungry for more of the safe feeling that always settled low in his chest when he did. They held hands and cuddled, but they never quite crossed the line to kissing. Takahiro always wondered deep down if it was a really long joke that Issei would back out at the last moment. 

“I don’t wanna lose.”

“Then we need to go ring shopping and start planning.”

“But-”

“I am paying.”

“Issei!”

“No, I am not backing down this time. If you are going to marry me then you are going to let me pay for it.”

“Issei-”

“No, Hiro. I am paying for our wedding. You always do this. This is the one thing I am putting my foot down on. The only thing I have ever wanted to do was spoil you. Let me at least do it for our wedding.”

There was a deafening silence. It wasn’t often when Issei told Takahiro no. That wasn’t why words refused to leave Takahiro’s lips. ‘The only thing I have ever wanted to do was spoil you.’ Those words overwhelmed him more than he could possibly describe. 

“Okay.”

“Good, now I was thinking of an outdoor wedding with a pretty nature theme.”

“Read my mind. Oikawa needs a flower crown or he’ll be the bridezilla.”

“Already way ahead of you. He can get calla lilies because you know how he gets about warm tones.”

“I don’t care about his warm tones. I am not making my wedding blue for him.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

That was that. They spent the next few months planning the wedding Takahiro stepping back and letting Issei pay for everything even if he felt guilt clog his throat and swirl through his mind. He stopped looking for the next job quite so hard not wanting his usual three-month anxiety attack to ruin their wedding. 

Takahiro never expected to be the terrified one leading up to their wedding. He had proposed to Issei every few weeks since they were sixteen. His sisters had called Issei their favorite brother since they were seventeen. He had called Issei's little sibling his since they were eighteen. This wasn't sudden between them, but it still felt like a dream that he was about to be ripped out of. 

"If you don't stop worrying I am going to think you don't want to marry me."

"Of course I do. It just feels like a dream. We haven't even kissed."

"Do you want to?"

"Issei we are getting married! We are going to have to kiss sooner or later. I wouldn't be marrying you if I didn't want to kiss you."

"Then why haven't you."

"I didn't know I was allowed."

It was the night before their wedding and Takahiro still felt nervous as he shifted forward his eyes on Issei's lips. It felt like they were finally getting their dramatic crescendo. It shouldn't have taken so long. 

"Why don't you ever ask? Why is it always me having to realize I could have had this the entire time?"

"Because you tend to run away."

That hurt like a slap to the face. It wasn't inaccurate. Takahiro had a bad habit of getting emotionally overwhelmed and ghosting everyone for days on end before coming back like nothing happened. Takahiro pulled back again. 

"Is that why you keep joking that I am going to leave you at the altar?"

"Hiro-"

"It is. You don't think that I want this. You don't believe me when I tell you that I love you. Even after all this time of me begging you to be mine."

"You still think that I am with you out of convenience." 

"I said that to hurt you. I know it's not true."

"And I know that you will be there trying not to laugh as 'come get her' plays at our wedding."

Takahiro softened a smug look crossing his face. They had shoveled as many memes in their wedding as they possibly could. Takahiro wouldn't settle for any less and Issei had already placed bets at who broke down laughing first. 

"Kiss me."

"Brat."

"Bottom."

Takahiro pushed forward pulling Issei into a soft hesitant kiss. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't life-changing. He felt like he had a hundred more moments with Issei that were more important to him. He knew that he wouldn’t give up moments before this for this moment, but that didn’t make this moment any less special. He was finally kissing the love of his life. He was kissing his fiance for the first time. 

Takahiro could feel the drag of Issei’s tongue along his bottom lip and it was like a spark in a gas chamber. Suddenly he was on fire. He knew this was why they never did it before. This addiction from first taste had kept them from doing this before they were ready. Issei pinned him down tangling their fingers together while Takahiro let him deepen the kiss. 

“Why are you laughing, freak?”

“Our first kiss and it’s the morning of our wedding.”

Issei glanced over at the clock on their bedside table and started laughing as well hiding his face in Takahiro’s neck pressing soft kisses to the skin there.

“We suck.”

“We are the couple who waited until marriage! We’re the gross couple!”

“We could change that.”

The silence seemed to stretch out between them again as they looked at each other with playful looks. 

“Make it to where I can’t walk down the aisle.”

“Yes, my liege.”


	2. The Attack of Bridezilla

"Mattsun!"

"I swear to god if this is about bridezilla I will lose it!"

"Makki is really that bad?"

"No! The other bridezilla!"

"Oh, Oikawa. What did he do this time?"

"He is running Makki up the wall which means Makki is close to putting Oikawa in warm tones by ripping his throat out."

"I'll go see what I can do."

"Thank you, Yahaba. You're a lifesaver."

Issei finally took a breath, his head dropping in his hands. He was just glad that he had gotten Iwaizumi to deal with instead of Oikawa. He didn't think he would be able to handle it as well as Takahiro was even if Takahiro was close to snapping himself. He never understood why weddings were portrayed as stressful until he started planning his own. It was a nightmare that everyone seemed to have an opinion on. The door opened again quietly and Issei heard the lock click

"Hiro, what are you doing here? Didn't Oikawa say that we weren't allowed to see each other?"

"Fuck tradition. I needed a moment alone with you."

Takahiro shifted and slid into Issei's lap softly pressing a soft kiss to Issei's jaw. Issei felt like he could finally breathe again as he wrapped his arms around Takahiro's waist.

"I never thought that Kyoutani and Yahaba would be the ones to save us on our wedding."

"How did Kyoutani help?"

"Right before Yahaba got to Oikawa Kyoutani called him a dramatic bitch and said that he was upsetting me. Oikawa started apologizing profusely which was even more annoying, but then Yahaba showed up and took over."

"Didn't your sister say that we needed a bitch at our wedding? Looks like Kyoutani was the bitch."

Takahiro giggled softly letting the calm wash over him. He gently let his fingers brush through the hair at the nape of Issei's neck lovingly. They were both already in their suits with two matching flower crowns. They had gone all out for the nature wedding. Their wedding arch was two trees that had grown next to each other. They had little mushrooms decorating the ground and tables. They had flower crowns that were color-coded by job. They had made the wedding colors a deep earthy green with splashes of other colors in the form of flowers. 

"How long until the 'warm tones' joke is completely dead? Yahaba brought it up again as he was leading Oikawa away."

"Not until he wears something other than blue for a change."

Issei shifted to press a soft kiss to Takahiro's lips caressing his cheek softly. They couldn't believe they had finally gotten here. They had been talking about this wedding for years, and yet still it felt like a dream. 

"Makki! Mattsun! You are not supposed to be canoodling before the wedding! Open the door!" 

Makki smirked and pretended to moan loudly. 

"Oh, Issei!"

"Mattsun!"

"You're going to make her mad at me. I should actually start unwrapping you if I am already going to be blamed for it."

"What is she going to do?"

"She's my sister. She will find a way to get in."

Takahiro giggled and kissed Issei one more time. 

"I'll see you at the altar."

"Love you, Hiro."

"Love you more, Issei."

And with that Takahiro slipped away to finish getting ready for the ceremony. Issei had not been ready for the moment they both stepped up to the altar. 

"You look beautiful."

"Good enough to marry?"

"Always."

"I have loved you since we were fifteen. You are the only person that I need to get through the day. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the love of my life. When we laid together at sixteen saying we would spend the rest of our lives together I never expected it to be true. I never imagined that this day would be more than a dream. I may not believe in soulmates, but you are my world. You are the only person that ever made me doubt myself on the existence of soul mates."

"I have loved you before I even realized I did. I stood next to you planning our life together, and I was too dense to see that there was nothing platonic about that. I lived my life thinking I would be content with what we had, but that night on your bed wrapped so close to you that I felt protected from the world I felt safer than I had ever been in my life. I blurted out that first proposal and my heart skipped a beat when you said yes. I never thought I was good enough for it to be true. I thought maybe it was another one of our jokes, but I meant it every time. I am so happy to be here with you."

They kissed softly. It was a soft comfortable press of lips, but Issei could feel their tears streaming down their cheeks. It was too much. They had just gotten everything they ever wanted. Their journey together started right from this moment. Issei threaded their fingers together and held them up making the crowd cheer. 

Later that night when they clung to each other swaying softly to the music it made everything worth it. 

"Ready to sneak away?"

"Not going to let them send us off?"

"Not with how many sex jokes we are already going to get. I want to get you out of that suit."

Takahiro giggled softly and they slipped out of the room as soon as the attention was on anyone else. They snuck off towards where they had planned their honeymoon and Issei kept teasing him with wandering hands and hot lips against his neck. 

"I am so happy."

"I am, too. I love you, Issei."

“I love you too, Hiro. Now and forever.”

“Now and forever, my husband.” 


	3. The Emptiness I Hide From You

Takahiro never did well without at least one of his friends at his side. He was always happy and cracking jokes or pretending to be grumpy, but that was the side of him that his friends saw. They always got to see the good parts of him that tended to blossom under their care. When everyone was away though, Takahiro was none of those things. He didn’t have the energy to be any of those things without them. 

It wasn’t Issei’s fault. Issei had been picking up extra shifts at his work to make up for the dent the wedding put in their savings, but it meant that Takahiro was at home alone for most of the day. It had finally come to a breaking point late one night. Takahiro was laying in bed watching Issei sleep just enjoying married life when the guilt suddenly crept up in his throat and threatened to swallow him whole. 

He slipped out of the bed as quietly as he could, careful not to wake Issei as he padded to the bathroom, closing the door and finally sliding down to sit on the floor next to the bathtub. It had been so long since he had been bad enough to do this. He felt even more guilty that it was coming so close to their wedding. He should be happy. He was happy. His life was going perfectly everywhere except for the job area. 

Heavy, broken sobs started to spill from his chest. He was a failure. He knew he was. He didn’t need anyone to remind him of that. He was wasted potential. He had good grades all through school and now that it was over he was just a lazy househusband who couldn’t contribute to anything. He wondered why Issei even bothered with him still. The cold of the floor felt good against his flushed skin as he laid down on the floor not caring about how pathetic he looked. 

He wished that he could find something to do that would actually make him happy. Everything he tried felt empty. Every hobby he picked up lacked the passion that he saw in each of his friends. They knew what they wanted from life and he was stuck there being the unemployed bastard who couldn’t keep it together for the only good thing his life had given him. He should be able to keep it together for Issei, but he was weak. 

The sobs started to ache in his chest as his vision blurred with the hot, angry tears streaming down his cheeks. He wondered what he had done in his life to make him feel so empty. It wasn’t like when he was in grade school when he didn’t have anyone who genuinely liked him. It wasn’t like high school when the only affirmation he got from his family was being ripped out of his grasp. It wasn’t like third-year when loss felt like confirmation that nothing he did was ever good enough. It was different now. He had a husband that loved him and friends who were there for him if he ever needed and still he felt empty.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to lash out and punch the wall and have a breakdown that didn’t feel pathetic. He wanted to finally let all the walls around his heart down and show everyone that broken husk that his soul had devolved into, but he knew he would lose them. They didn’t deserve to have to see the broken pieces of him that cut like glass and tasted like blood on his tongue. They deserved the easy contentment he showed them every day silently worrying that they could see through it. 

He didn’t hear the door open until he felt Issei pulling him into a soft hug. The world seemed to zero into the warmth of Issei pressed against his back. It was like the final nail in the coffin. He broke down even harder sobbing heavily into Issei’s chest clinging tightly to his shirt as if he was the only thing keeping him alive.

“Hiro, my love, it’s okay to not be okay.”

Sometimes he hated that Issei always knew exactly what to say. He hated that he couldn’t place the blame of his unhappiness on anything but the fact that he was a failure. He hated that it wasn’t something simple that he could work towards to fix. The broken, ugly thing inside him was just his heart. There was nothing wrong except for him. He was what was wrong and he felt so guilty for it. 

“I hate it.” 

“I know, but I wish you didn’t. I like taking care of you. I like that you don’t have to stay in a job that doesn’t make you happy. I like being able to come home and find that you have written something new, or painted a new work of art for our walls. I like that every day is a colorful adventure with you.”

Takahiro shifted to nuzzle into Issei’s neck, the sobs finally leaving his body as he settled into the numbness that inevitably came afterward. Issei always understood. Issei always knew what to say. It felt so bittersweet that he had the best husband in the world, but Issei had the worst.

Issei picked Takahiro up gently carrying him back to their bed so they could cuddle properly instead of trying to tangle together on the floor of the bathroom. 

“You don’t have to be okay. Let me be there for you. Let me take care of you.”

“I want to be able to take care of myself.”

“But it’s okay that you can’t.”


	4. Memes as a Love Language

As much as Takahiro hated that he didn't have his life together, he loved listening to Issei talk about his work. Issei was working at a funeral home until he got his necessary licensing to work in autopsy. He was so close and Takahiro could practically see the excited happy energy around him whenever he brought it up. He played it off like it wasn't a big deal, but Takahiro knew better. He knew that he only feigned disinterest so as not to be labeled as a freak. Most people didn't get this excited over dead bodies, but Takahiro wouldn't change Issei for the world. 

He had slowed down on the job search again letting Issei take care of him if only to make up for having a breakdown the same week as their wedding. Issei always seemed so happy when he got to spoil Takahiro. He would brighten up every time he came home with a new canvas, bolt of fabric, or eyeshadow palette. He never complained about the cycle of hobbies that Takahiro had around him. He wasn't fantastic at any of them, but he liked to keep busy. Issei still wore the soft hoodie that Takahiro had made for him every winter even if it was getting a little too snug around his chest and biceps. 

With that thought, he was suddenly on a new tangent of wanting to sew day and night. He wished that he always had this same zest for sewing. He could be in the fashion industry if he could keep this same enthusiasm when it wasn't for Issei, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to care about any of his hobbies if it wasn't for his friends. He had picked up painting to have something to silently do by Kyoutani's side when they were in high school together. He had picked up sewing when Yahaba had started making elaborate Halloween plans for them every year. He had picked up writing to be able to express himself to Issei when the words refused to leave his lips. He picked up knitting so that every one of his teammates for sure had gloves and scarves in the winter. Takahiro didn't know how to do something just for the fun of it. He didn't know if he truly enjoyed anything. 

"Another hoodie? It's so soft! It matches your hair."

Takahiro beamed at the praise. It was a simple pink hoodie with a complicated flower embroidery stretching up from the sleeves. He had worked on it meticulously for the last week making sure that the flowers were perfect. The sewing had been almost too easy to make. He didn't even mess up on the hood like he usually did. The flowers, however, hadn't looked right the first time he did it. They were the flowers from their wedding beautiful calla lilies offset by clusters of deep red carnations that looked striking on the soft pink hoodie. It was his love letter to Issei. 

At the praise, he picked it up again. He made a hoodie for every one of their friends, especially customizing it for them. Yahaba got a deep forest green with trees decorating the hems. Kyoutani got a deep maroon hoodie with creeping vines instead of pinstripes. Kunimi got a deep blue hoodie a size larger than he usually wore so that he could sink into it exactly the way he liked it. Kindaichi got a striking indigo hoodie with a little more room in the hood in case he wanted to pull it over his hair. Oikawa got a hoodie with his Jersey number on it but with Iwaizumi's name. Iwaizumi got a hoodie with his name stitched on it so he could wear it to work without having to worry about his name tag. 

He liked feeling useful. He liked being able to do things for each of his friends. He loved watching the way they lit up whenever they received a gift that they knew he had made with his hands. He just wished he was able to do it unselfishly. He did everything to watch his friend light up for something  _ he  _ made. He did it to fuel his ego which always made a slight sting of guilt pang in his chest as they thanked him. 

His phone now has a new lock screen of Issei asleep in the hoodie looking soft and beautiful curled up on the couch. He likes to look at it whenever he gets sad. The pink of the hoodie looked pretty against Issei's dark features. The rose gold of their matching wedding bands shining from where his arm was thrown half-hazard over the back of the couch. This was where he felt happiest. He just wished he could make money off caring for his friends. 

“I need to buy a new pair of shears. The ones I have nearly died while working on Iwaizumi’s hoodie.”

“I’ll pick you up a new pair while I am out.”

“You don’t have to. I already finished the hoodies. I can wait until I find another job.”

“Let me buy them?”

“Fine… but don’t get the expensive ones.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” 

Issei smiled as he kissed him. Takahiro wondered again how he had gotten so lucky. Issei looked so proud when he brought home the shears that Takahiro had been drooling over for months. Takahiro had decided not to complain as much as usual since it had made Issei so happy. He made sure to make three new meme hoodies for Issei in payment. He wanted this to be enough for him. He wanted to be satisfied letting Issei take care of him the way he loved so much, but the guilt still tore at his throat every time he watched Issei whine at the sun creeping through their window in the morning. 

“How many times have I told you that you are worthy without having to be the best?”

“A million times, but that doesn’t mean I don’t feel like wasted potential.”

“I don’t think you are wasting your potential. You create such beautiful things. If the world could see how amazing you are they would be begging for more. I am just happy to be able to watch you create.”

“Simp.”

“Brat.”

“Slut.”

“Only for Bowser.”

“I hate you.”

“Keep telling yourself that, you have my last name now.”

“That decision is up there with deciding to ban porn on Tumblr.”

“Rude! Alexa play despacito.”

They both vaguely acknowledged their Alexa going off in the other room, but they were too busy kissing to do anything about it. 

“Master has given Dobby a cock! Dobby is free!”

“I swear if you say that meme one more time while I am balls deep inside you I am divorcing you.”

Maybe things weren’t perfect, but that didn’t mean Takahiro would give a second of it up for the world. 


	5. A New Development

"What if I stopped looking for a job?"

"Would you feel better or worse?"

"I don't know."

"Then I can't give you an answer."

"Okay magic conch, do you have any advice that doesn't sound like it comes from Dumbledore?"

"I just want you to be happy. If you want to work then I think you should keep looking, but if you don't want to then I think you should stop looking and focus on things that make you happy."

"Simp."

"Incel."

"Ouch, gamer, friendly fire is totally uncalled for."

They were both curled up on the couch after a particularly rowdy round of sex where Takahiro rode Issei until his thighs burned. Issei was pressing soft kisses along Takahiro's shoulders holding him reverently. When it was quiet and comfortable like this was when Takahiro finally felt like he didn't have to reach for the expectations that had been heaped on him all his life. Issei was the only one who could calm the typhoon of emotion that tore through him. 

"Lovebirds are coming over soon. We should get cleaned up."

"Gross."

"You invited them!"

"And?"

"Insufferable Tsundere."

"Simp."

"You're going to have to stop calling me a simp. You married me. How embarrassing is that?"

"I'll never recover."

"Then perish."

Issei lifted Takahiro up gently carrying him to the shower. Takahiro gently washed Issei's hair, kissing over his jaw and neck. They had just gotten dressed when Oikawa and Iwaizumi finally walked in. Oikawa was wearing the hoodie that Takahiro made and warmth bloomed in his chest seeing it. 

“Ew! Did you two pointedly fuck in the living room?”

“No, it just happened. You know how the honeymoon is. Oh, wait, not yet.”

Oikawa pouted at Issei stuck out his tongue. Issei and Oikawa had been competing for the best wedding since Oikawa had started whining about how they were stealing the limelight. Iwaizumi and Takahiro thought it was adorable and did nothing to calm the pair from bickering. 

"Kyouken! Thank the gods you are here. Yahaba needs to be the voice of reason."

"Fuck, Oikawa. Only worth bringing your minion huh?"

Yahaba playfully rolled his eyes at the way that Oikawa and Kyoutani bickered. Yahaba was also wearing the hoodie that Takahiro had made which went beautifully with the beanie and gloves that Takahiro had made the year before. 

"Hello, Makki, Mattsun. Thank you for inviting us over." Yahaba said with a pointed look at Kyoutani. 

"Don't worry about it. We need you to help us handle Shittykawa." 

“Iwa-chan! Are you really going to let them talk about your fiance like this?”

“How do I argue when they are right?”

“Oooh, that is going to cost you.”

“Kunimi! Kindaichi! You’re here! Oh, Kageyama! Come in.”

“Sorry for the intrusion. I was staying over at Kunimi’s already and they dragged me along when they got invited out.”

“More the merrier.”

“He’s the sober one for us tonight.”

They all sat in a circle watching movies and tossing popcorn at each other. Issei and Takahiro wondered if this was what it would have been like if Kageyama had made up with them back in high school. Later after a few drinks and fun brownies for the non-athletes they were all loosening up. 

“So what brought you over to our side of town, little king?”

“I got kicked out because I pissed off Kei.”

“Damn, what did you do?”

“Makki, don’t interrogate him.”

“Kei got drunk and made out with Yamaguchi and somehow I ended up being the one kicked out of our apartment.”

“Men ain’t shit.” 

Kageyama started giggling at all of them talking at once. Takahiro glanced at Issei and smirked. 

“You should make out with us to make it fair.”

“What?”

“I don’t mind. We’re married. It’s not like you are about to steal my husband.”

“Wait! I am his upperclassmen! If anyone is going to make out with him to be petty it should be me!”

“I am a better kisser.”

“Iwa-chan!”

“I’m right.”

Suddenly Kunimi slid off Kindaichi’s lap to straddle Kageyama and kiss him heatedly. Yahaba laughed and wolf-whistled at the shocked look on Kageyama’s face. Kunimi pulled back and dropped back into Kindaichi’s lap.

“Wow…”

“You act like you have never been kissed before.”

“Not like that. I am usually the one having to initiate things.”

“Kageyama, you poor sweet summer child.”

Issei grabbed Kageyama’s jaw taking control just the way he usually did with Takahiro. Takahiro had to admit it was hot as hell to watch Kageyama get dominated by Issei. Kageyama was dazed when Issei pulled away, his eyes half-lidded and his lips were red from the intensity of the kiss. Takahiro suddenly needed to bring this up later. He was unreasonably turned on watching Issei with someone else. 

“My turn.”

Oikawa climbed into Kageyama’s lap his hand wrapping around Kageyama’s throat yanking a loud moan from the younger setter. Oikawa kissed Kageyama like he was competing for a prize. Iwaizumi smirked as he watched Kageyama not be able to hold his hips still as Oikawa nipped at his bottom lip making sure that Kageyama was left panting and breathless. 

“And you’re better?” Kageyama asked Iwaizumi with wide eyes. Iwaizumi chuckled and pulled Kageyama closer with Oikawa still in his lap kissing him heatedly. Issei started kissing down Takahiro’s neck.

“You getting that hot just from watching?”

“I like how he looks under you.”

“Hmmm, I wouldn’t mind.”

“We’ll talk about it later.”

Kageyama was panting heavily looking up at Oikawa who was still in his lap despite Iwaizumi dragging the lewdest noises out of him. Takahiro tapped Oikawa’s leg pushing him into Iwaizumi’s lap so they could give Kageyama a breather.

“That is how you deserved to be kissed every time. Don’t settle for less.”

“I- I have only been with Kei.”

“We could change that for you. Here’s our number. Don’t be afraid to message us.”

“O-okay.”


	6. Conquering the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise to go back to the plot after this

They dropped the topic of Kageyama possibly joining them in the bedroom for the time being. Neither of them wanted to pressure Kageyama into anything, so they just talked over limits for anyone being in bed with them. They laid out rules and talked through everything and then let the topic drop. Kageyama texted them every once in a while and Issei had started sending him a stream of memes adding Kageyama to the team group chat. They were all out of high school now so the group chat was just mostly used to gather all of them together when they could. Things mostly returned to normal. That was until after a particularly hard practice Kageyama texted them.

_ Would you two like to hang out? _

_ Mattsun: For movies or do you want us to make you forget your name? _

_ The second one _

_ Mattsun: I get off at eight. You can head over to the house at any time. _

_ Makki: I’m home so you wouldn’t be alone.  _

_ OMW _

Takahiro started putting away the painting he was working on for Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s wedding. He got cleaned up and slipped into a pair of nicer sweatpants and a shirt that showed off the muscles he still had from volleyball. He knew that he was going to be the least muscular out of all of them, but he knew how to show off what he did have. He opened the door when Kageyama knocked, smiling softly at the blush that was staining his cheeks. 

“Come on in. I just got out of the shower. I was going to put on a movie until Issei got home.”

Kageyama slipped into the house, took off his shoes, and followed Takahiro to the couch. 

“How are you so calm?”

Takahiro wondered when Kageyama had gotten so cute. He had been an annoying opponent in high school and Takahiro had forgotten he existed after that up until Kunimi and Kindaichi had started to drag him out to their get-togethers. He still barely paid him any mind since Kageyama was generally quiet unless someone talked to him first. 

“Issei is my husband. I know what he likes in bed. I know exactly how it feels to ride him until my thighs are burning. I have nothing to be nervous about. I trust him completely.”

“Then… why?”

“Because as much as I love being with just him we both admit that we would like to have you there occasionally.”

“I never thought I would actually take you two up on the offer.”

“Why did you?”

“I have been with Kei since high school. I have never been with anyone else. I accepted that the way things were was how it was always going to be. Then he drunkenly made out with Yamaguchi in front of me. I was still ready to forgive him and put it behind us. Then he kicked me out as if it was my fault. I told myself after I left here last time that I would stop putting him before myself. I liked being with you and Mattsun. I want to do this for myself for once.”

Takahiro smiled softly and ran his fingers gently through Kageyama’s hair. Kageyama seemed to melt under the affection. He wondered how long it had been since Tsukishima had been affectionate with him if things were really that bad between them. He wondered how touch starved he had gotten.

“Kageyama-”

“Tobio. I think by this point we can skip the formalities.”

“Tobio, you should never have to settle in your relationship. Issei and I aren’t perfect. We fight and get cranky at each other, but I have never once felt like he didn’t love me. You deserve a relationship like that and if Tsukishima isn’t going to grow a pair and treat you right then I know that someone else will.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course. I have to deal with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Nothing could possibly be more dramatic than them.”

Tobio finally broke into a laugh and relaxed. That had been what Takahiro had been waiting for. He wanted Tobio already relaxed and past the jitters when Issei came home. He glanced at the clock.

“Not much longer. Why don’t we put on a show for him to come home to?”

Tobio looked pretty flushed pink looking at Takahiro like he was some predator. 

“Please.”

“Someone even taught you manners. So sweet.”

Takahiro slid off the couch dropping to his knees in front of Tobio. He knew what he was doing. He knew how he looked on his knees. Issei loved to get recordings of him exactly in this position. He tugged at Tobio’s shirt signaling for the setter to get naked which Tobio did in record time.

“No need to rush. I don’t plan on letting you cum until Issei gets home.”

Tobio flushed even brighter at Takahiro’s words. Takahiro spread Tobio’s thighs slightly pressing hot opened mouthed kisses on his strong thighs while stroking him slowly. He wanted to draw this out. He wanted to make Tobio absolutely desperate by the time Issei got to him. He knew all of Issei’s kinks. He knew how he would react to seeing Tobio breathless and desperate right from the get-go. Tobio sounded pretty when he moaned. 

Takahiro finally made his way up Tobio’s thighs silently hoping that the marks that he left on Tobio’s thighs would be seen by his teammates. He liked it when people could see his handiwork branded on Issei’s skin and he found it just as erotic on Tobio. Tobio was still being too quiet for his tastes. He wanted to see if he could get Tobio loud and sloppy. He licked a long stripe from root to tip enjoying the choked moan that escaped from Tobio’s throat. 

“Ah, Makki!”

“You can call me Hiro. Issei does.” 

“Hir-Ohh!” 

Just as Tobio tried to say his name Takahiro had taken his length as deep as he could down his throat without warning. He could feel Tobio’s long, clever fingers threaded into his hair. He hummed softly drawing a pitiful whine from Tobio. He pulled back dragging his tongue along the head of Tobio’s cock enjoying how dilated Tobio’s eyes were as he watched him. Takahiro smirked and relaxed his throat gently guiding Tobio’s hips to allow him to fuck his throat. He let his eyes flutter closed enjoying being used. It wasn’t often that Issei had the patience to properly use his throat. He mentally reminded himself to make sure that Issei did it more often. 

“Fuck, baby boy. Did you start without me?”

Takahiro’s eyes fluttered open again. He hadn’t heard Issei come in. He had been so preoccupied with the heavy weight of Tobio’s cock against his tongue. Issei was still in his work clothes his hands running down Tobio’s chest. 

“He looks so pretty on his knees, doesn’t he? He loves it.”

“He- fuck! He feels really good.”

“Don’t I know it. Little slut is always willing to drop to his knees.”

Takahiro loved this. Issei knew precisely how to make his body come alive. Issei gripped his hair pulling him off. Takahiro let out a desperate whine his mouth still parted wanting more. 

“Look at him. So desperate for cock. Do you want to see him beg?”

“Yes, please Issei. Make him beg.”

Issei smirked down at both of them. Takahiro kept his mouth open obediently wanting to put on a show for Tobio. He was usually much brattier in bed, but he had an audience. He wanted to be on his best behavior. 

"Tell me, baby boy. Did you get yourself ready?"

"Yes, daddy."

Tobio let out a wrecked whine his eyes closing not able to handle the sight of Takahiro inches from his cock saying 'yes, daddy'. His cock was aching with need, but he wanted to see how this would play out. He wanted to see what Issei had in store for them. Issei smirked and let go of Takahiro's hair letting him take Tobio's cock back into his mouth. Tobio was momentarily overwhelmed by the feeling. He didn't even notice Issei walking away until he was back with lube and condoms from the bedroom. 

"I was thinking that I let Hiro open you up then I will fuck you until I am satisfied then I finally let Hiro ride you until you can't take it anymore." Issei's voice felt like liquid sin in Tobio's ear. 

"Yes yes yes. Please." Tobio sounded thoroughly wrecked already his blue eyes being swallowed by his pupils which were shot from arousal. Issei gestured to Takahiro who happily pushed Tobio back against the couch spreading his strong thighs wider.

"Am I allowed to make him beg, daddy?"

"Have fun, baby boy."

Takahiro smirked and Tobio felt like he was prey again. With both of them looming over him still mostly dressed while he was naked felt like putting his trust that when he set a ball his team would be there to spike it. He was putting his trust in them to make sure that they scored.

Takahiro sucked at the head of Tobio's cock as he started opening him up determined to drag as many of those adorable broken whines from Tobio as he could. He lost track of what Issei was doing until he felt his sweatpants being yanked down his legs. He pulled back to glance behind him enjoying the sight of Issei looking at him like he was something to be consumed. 

"Fuck! Hiro!" Tobio sounded so pretty while being opened up on Takahiro's fingers. The way his hair fanned out over the couch cushions. The way that he flushed pink from his cheeks all the way down his chest. Tobio was a beauty to behold. Takahiro hoped that whoever got to keep Tobio appreciated what a gift he was. 

"You are doing so well, baby boy. Look at that. You completely wrecked him. The best setter in Japan and you are turning him stupid under your fingers." Issei practically purred in Takahiro's ear as he pressed their hips together in a slow sensual grind just to keep the ache at bay. 

"I'm ready, please! Please! Fuck me!" Issei never knew that the king of the court was so good at begging. He wondered if Kunimi and Kindaichi knew that the same person who barked orders like a tyrant begged so sweet that Issei was too weak to deny him anything. Takahiro gently slipped his fingers out of Tobio shifting on the couch behind him to hold him gently to his chest and then grab his knees holding him in position easily. Tobio let out a high whine at being held open on display. Takahiro wanted to imprint the sight into his memory to paint later. 

Tobio's mouth parted into a soft, nearly silent gasp as Issei finally slid into him. Takahiro knew that Issei wouldn't be able to last long. He was already gripping Tobio's thighs a little too roughly. Tobio didn't seem to mind with the way he used Takahiro as leverage to start desperately rocking back on Issei's cock.

"Feels good, doesn't it? I never get enough of his cock inside me. If I could sit on it all day I would." Tobio let out a choked sob as Issei finally found the angle to brush against his prostate. 

"Yes yes yes yes." Tobio seemed to lose the ability to form coherent sentences as Issei pounded into him not caring about Tobio's pleasure as he chased his own orgasm. 

"Issei!" Tobio looked like he had ascended into a higher plane when Issei's control snapped and he came with a couple of brutal thrusts right against Tobio's prostate. Tobio looked completely wrecked. His cock was hard and leaking against his stomach and tears were starting to run down his cheeks. 

"Do you think you can handle me riding you? Or is it too much?"

"Nonono please! Please. Fuck. Ride me. Wanna cum." Takahiro gently let go of Tobio's legs as Issei shifted Tobio so that Takahiro could fit into his lap. By the time that Takahiro was up from behind Tobio, Issei had already slid the condom on him and lubed him up. Takahiro let out a relieved sigh as he finally dropped down on Tobio's cock. He let his eyes slide closed listening to the choked sob that escaped Tobio's lips. Tobio didn't wait for Takahiro to set the pace he immediately gripped his waist and started to thrust into him. Issei may be thicker, but Tobio was long and Takahiro felt like he was used like a glorified fleshlight. He wondered how he hadn't noticed that Tobio could toss him around like a ragdoll. Issei's hand came around to stroke Takahiro's cock in time with Tobio's demanding pace. 

Neither of them lasted long. Before Takahiro could even gather his thoughts Issei was wringing a world-shattering orgasm out of him. Tobio wasn't far behind. His thrusts lost their rhythm and his fingers had started to leave bruises on his hips. Tobio was a work of art when he came. His mouth dropped open in a scream and his eyes rolled back in his head. 

Takahiro doesn't remember how they got cleaned up and into bed. He doesn't remember who carried his deadweight from the living room to their bed. He just remembers waking up to Tobio whispering out a thank you and slipping out early the next morning. His body ached pleasantly and he could feel the warmth of Issei against his back.

_ Is it always that intense? _

_ Absolutely not. Hiro usually just quotes awful memes.  _

_ If you had said yes I would have been impressed. _

_ Sorry to disappoint, your majesty. That was a special performance just for you. _

_ I had a good time. _

_ Good. _


	7. Happiness is Attainable

After their night with Kageyama Takahiro and Issei took some time to make sure everything was good in their relationship. Issei surprised Takahiro with a trip through the fashion district letting him pick up anything he liked as far as sewing materials and craft items. Issei knew that the busier that Takahiro was the less the guilt and anxiety weighed down on him so he always kept his craft room full and sent ideas shoved between memes throughout the day.

He noticed it started to pay off when he came home and found Takahiro working on hoodies for the entire Japan team. It looked like he had finally met the rest of Kageyama's team. 

"New project?"

"Did you ever meet Fukurodani's ace? He is jam-packed with so much meme material! The guy looks like an owl and has the personality of a puppy."

Issei loved this. He loved coming home to Takahiro in a creating frenzy. He loved seeing him listen to god awful songs that made him laugh while he worked. He loved kissing the paint stains on Takahiro's skin. He loved finding knitting needles stuck in the couch and tripping over yarn stretched from room to room. He loved seeing Takahiro finally relax and be happy without the weight of his guilt and anxiety. 

"When are you inviting them over?"

"Next week! Hinata and Kenma are doing a charity live stream this weekend. Do you want to invite the rest of the team to see if we can get Oikawa and Tobio to get into a fight?"

"After last time? We are more likely to find them fucking in our guest room."

"But that would be fun, too. Tobio deserves to get properly railed. Iwaizumi will treat him right." 

"God I love you."

Takahiro finally looked up from the owl hoodie he was making for Bokuto his eyes wide. He hadn't been paying attention to the fond look on Issei's face as he talked. He had been focusing on fixing a stitch on the hood. He heard the sheer depth of emotion in Issei's voice and it had caught his attention.

"I love you, too. What brought this on?"

"Just… admiring you. You look happy."

"Of course I am. How could I ask for anything else when I already have the best?"

Takahiro put the fabric down standing up to walk over and hug Issei tight. He pressed soft kisses into his neck and jaw fully lavishing him with attention. 

"Simp."

"Ouch, gamer. That was totally not poggers."

"Sorry, gamer! Want a brojob as repayment?"

"I have got to make sure that the bros are solid. Brojobs are necessary to the team dynamic. It's totally not gay bro."

"Of course I marry my bros! That's not gay!"

"I hate you."

"Bro!"

"If you actually want to get your dick sucked then I demand that you go shower. You smell like a dead body."

"Solo mission."

"You know if Kenma hears this he is going to actually claw your eyes out this time."

"It will be worth it."

Takahiro sat back down to finish the hoodie. He was slowly making a name for himself for custom hoodies within their friends. Their old team had gotten used to getting them and still wore them religiously, but now that their circle was getting bigger he had started to see his hoodies on the news with Tobio or Hinata wearing them. He had made a custom one for Kenma and he had worn it on a live stream meaning that everyone wanted one now. 

Issei finally slipped back into the room smelling like Takahiro's shampoo instead of his own. 

"Did you forget to buy shampoo again?"

"Maybe I just wanted to smell like you."

"I'll pick some up while you are at work tomorrow."

"Thank you."

Issei sat beside Takahiro watching his nimble fingers work as he finished the last of the stitching. It was an owl hoodie that he knew Bokuto would love, but it also had his number on his back and the Jackals logo on the chest. He wanted to make one customized for everyone on the team, but he had started with Bokuto since he had taken an instant liking to the excited owl. 

"It looks amazing."

"How mad do you think Sakusa will get if I put a mask built onto the hoodie?"

"He will get flustered for sure."

"But it will be funny so I am doing it anyway."

Issei slipped forward kissing Takahiro deeply. Takahiro smiled softly into the kiss slipping into Issei's lap. His fingers threaded into Issei's hair as he deepened the kiss. No matter what they did with other people their relationship never suffered from it. If anything they had gotten better. They trusted each other. 

"Is there an airport nearby? Because my dick is ascending."

Takahiro folded against Issei groaning loudly at how bad the pick-up line was. Issei had a smug look on his face and Takahiro considered smothering him with a pillow for just a second. 

"Nope, no brojob for you. That was awful."

"I fucked you after you made three chamber of secrets puns. I should get a free pass on this pick-up line."

"The chamber of secrets puns have class! That one sucked."

"You suck. Speaking of…"

"God I hate you," Takahiro said those words with a fond look and a small smile. Issei knew he got a kick out of the shitty pick-up lines that they threw at each other. Later when they were curled up together in bed Issei hoped that this happiness that Takahiro had found would last. He hated seeing him tearing himself apart from guilt. He hated that Takahiro never felt good enough. He hated Takahiro's parents for instilling that guilt into him. This was the happiest that Takahiro had been since they graduated and Issei was desperate for it to last. 


	8. The Public and Other Hardships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are more complicated when the public takes an interest in your life.

The next week their apartment was stuffed full of people. Everyone had brought someone. Issei loved it. The main reason was that Takahiro flourished in groups. He was pinned between Bokuto and Kuroo trying to bait them both into a drinking competition. Oikawa and Tobio were both acting like the voice of reason, but it looked like Oikawa was close to being won over. Issei wondered how long it would take for Iwaizumi to realize that Oikawa was being goaded into trouble by Takahiro and Tobio. 

Kenma had brought his streaming stuff and was running a live stream in the guest room with a rotation of all the volleyball players in the house playing with him. They were raising money for a good cause so everyone was on board. It was also a good Q&A opportunity. Kenma had to shut down more questions than usual from how everyone knew each other. 

“Makki! Mattsun! The stream is asking questions about you two. Get in here.” Issei laughed at the timing. Takahiro slapped Tobio’s ass as he walked away. Issei threaded their fingers together as they walked into the room. Hinata was perched at Kenma’s side excitedly talking to the viewers as Kenma annihilated the other team in the game. 

“Oh! This is Makki and Mattsun! Makki is the one who made Kenma and I’s hoodies! He is super talented with his hands.”

“Technically, we are both Mattsun now, Shoyo.” 

“I was at your wedding! I know that! It’s just weird to call you anything else.”

Issei rolled his eyes, sitting beside Kenma who kept shooting Hinata fond looks. Kenma could shut down and just let Hinata talk for the most part when he was on. Takahiro sat beside Hinata watching the chat. 

“I have been sewing since high school. We played against Karasuno a few times. Oikawa Tooru was the captain our third year. I started by sewing hoodies for the team during the winter then I just kept up with it. I made this one and actually…. I have Bokuto's new one ready. Can you go get Bo and his hoodie from my craft room, Issei?"

"Of course." Issei pressed a kiss to the top of Takahiro's head as he slipped back out of the room. 

"The chat loved that. You two are being more disgusting than the lovebirds."

"Sorry, gamer, is me kissing my husband not allowed on your incel channel."

Kenma immediately tried to launch himself across Hinata to grab Takahiro who was laughing loudly. Issei walked back in and rolled his eyes. 

"I told you to stop calling him gamer."

Bokuto immediately plopped down beside Hinata in the hoodie Takahiro had made showing off the detailing. 

"Before Kenma tries to kill Makki again, this is hands down the best quality hoodie I have ever worn. I have always been jealous of the one Kageyama had, but I never thought I would get one."

"Tobio only got one first because he started coming to get-togethers with the team."

"For context, Tobio went to middle school with three players from our high school team."

"Shoyo got roped into the group by Oikawa when they were both abroad, and Kenma comes wherever Shoyo is."

"You need to stop adopting volleyball players. It's becoming a problem."

"Don't act like you didn't adopt Tobio first."

"If we are going to discuss Kageyama then he should be here as well." Kenma sounded exhausted from dealing with them bickering over him. He was staring into the camera as if he would rather be anywhere else. 

"He's finally getting along with the queen. I didn't want to bother him."

"Simp."

"Watch it! You married me."

Bokuto must have texted Kageyama because the setter wandered in and smiled softly at Issei and Takahiro. Issei winked softly at him and ruffled his hair.

"We were just discussing why you got a hoodie before the rest of your team. I am still working on the rest. Bokuto got his first only because I got inspired by the owls."

"I am wondering why we are even talking about you at all. This is supposed to be a stream of the volleyball players."

"I was asked to come in for my hoodies and Issei funds them. Don't get cranky at us."

"You are insufferable." Takahiro stuck his tongue out at Kenma who glared. They always bickered like this. From the first time, Shoyo started bringing Kenma around to get-togethers Takahiro had made it his personal mission to push every one of Kenma's buttons. 

"They are beautiful, Hiro. I really liked my new one." Tobio butted in before Kenma and Takahiro could have another go at each other. 

Takahiro flushed at the genuine compliment from Tobio hiding his face in Issei's side. Issei chuckled and held him a little closer. 

"You wore it before your last game and Hiro basically exploded when he saw the pictures." Takahiro glared at Issei for throwing him under the bus that way. Tobio hid his face making Shoyo glance between the three of them in confusion. Apparently, they were being a little too obvious. 

"My hoodies are not for sale. I only make them for people I am close to. I will most likely never start selling them with how personal I make them." Takahiro answered another question trying to get the attention off how comfortable Tobio was with them after their night together. They hadn't had a repeat performance, but they openly flirted with each other during get-togethers. 

"Changing the subject I see," Kenma said with a smug look. Takahiro wished that there weren't so many people between them so he could wipe the smile off his face.

"Shut up, Kenma."

"You shut up, Makki, it's my stream."

"Well, it's my house sooooo."

"If he tries to claw your eyes out again I will not be getting in the middle this time." Issei finally spoke up so that they wouldn't go so far off-topic again. 

"Et tu, Brute? My own husband?"

"God I hate you."

The conversation devolved and they kept answering questions. Kuroo suddenly popped in and signaled for Kenma to pause the stream. They acted as normal as possible and said they were taking a little break before turning off the mic and camera. 

"Someone from the trashy news is on your stream and apparently the new gossip is that Kageyama is involved with a married man. I don't know what they took out of context, but apparently, they already had a picture of Kageyama and Makki and are airing it like Kageyama is a homewrecker." 

All at once, the easy mood disappeared. Takahiro picked the phone out of Kuroo’s hands looking at the picture. It was one from a get together last week. Issei had been joking with Iwaizumi in the other room and Takahiro had leaned over to whisper in Tobio’s ear which looked way more intimate than it actually was. It was in the background of a picture that Oikawa had posted on his story. 

“Tobio, are you okay?”

“Kei…”

“Fuck your shitty ex right now. What about your reputation? He can fuck right the hell off.”

“Since when are you and Kei having problems?”

“You didn’t tell Shoyo?”

“I didn’t want to bring it up with people who are friends with both of us. We… We are taking a break.”

“He doesn’t treat you right.”

“Not now Issei.”

“Okay, then let’s clear this up right now. Are you or are you not fucking around with Makki? You three have been acting awfully familiar all stream.” Kenma finally blurted out. Tobio flushed and Issei put a gentle hand on Tobio’s back.

“That is none of your business.”

“Hiro, it’s okay.”

“It’s not! They have no right to pry into your personal life. Whatever is going on is between the three of us!”

“That response was enough. We are not going to acknowledge anything in this stream, but the three of you need to come up with something to tell the press and fast.”

“That is also our business.”


	9. Back to the Beginning

Just as they thought the stream had been tense after that. Issei and Takahiro clung to each other whispering softly back and forth. Just under the camera frame both of them held onto Tobio who was doing an impressive job at pretending nothing was going on. Takahiro wasn't fairing so well. With every rude comment in the chat that the mods weren't quite fast enough to delete Takahiro seemed to sink deeper and deeper into a spiral. 

"I can't do this. Issei, I need to go." 

"It's okay, baby boy. Go take a breather. I'll be right out."

Takahiro pressed a soft kiss to Issei's cheek and slid out completely missing the way that Issei spoke after he left. 

"For every single one of you commenting at my husband, I want you to know that not only are you wrong, but you are the foulest scum of the earth. You know you are getting to him and it gets your rocks off, doesn't it? Keep my husband's name out of your filthy mouths. He is worth a million of you."

Tobio finally let a small smile tug at his lips. He squeezed Issei's hand gently.

"I'll be fine. Go check on him."

"Don't let them get to you," Issei whispered softly in Tobio's ear caressing his hair fondly before walking out to look for Takahiro. He had thought that Tobio would be the first to break, but he had underestimated how cruel the chat could be. It had started with calling him a dirty cheater, but it had devolved into attacking everything about him. 

He found Takahiro curled up on the floor of their bathroom. Heavy, broken sobs were not muffled in the least by the hand that Takahiro had tried to smother them with. Issei picked him up gently cradling him to his chest lovingly. 

"Which one got to you?"

"They said I was after Tobio for fame and money."

"You know they are wrong."

"But it just reminded me…"

"Baby boy, that is absolutely not the same. I take care of you because you are my husband and I want to. I take care of you knowing that I am happier with you here at home creating than in any job. I am happy coming home to you. I am so fucking happy with you exactly like this."

Takahiro sobbed into Issei's chest. He had just gotten to the point where he had felt okay at home. He had just gotten to the point where the guilt didn’t immediately claw its way up his throat. He felt like he was back to square one of making trouble for Issei by simply existing. 

When Takahiro finally finished crying Issei gently carried him to the bedroom. Tobio must have finally slipped away from the stream because he knocked lightly. Issei got up to let him in. 

“Hiro… I am so sorry. This is all my fault.”

“It’s not your fault, Tobio.”

“Yes, it is. They wouldn’t fucking care if my name wasn’t constantly all over the internet.”

Takahiro pulled Tobio down on the bed with him and Issei hugging him gently. Tobio relaxed into his arms easily enjoying the warmth that Takahiro always seemed to exude. With things still shaky between him and Kei, he was still touch starved. While they hadn’t done anything sexual since that first time, and after what happened they probably wouldn’t, but they still enjoyed being tangled up like this. 

“Kunimi apparently heard what happened and is coming over to collect you.”

“Do you need anything? Before I go?”

“Are you falling for them?”

“What?”

“Kunimi very rarely cares about anyone. The only way he would yank himself out of bed on his day off was if he cared about you. Is he treating you the way that Tsukishima should have?”

“I… Is this a shovel talk?”

“No, I just want to make sure that you are happy.”

“They make me happy.’

“Then, no, I don’t need anything. I’ll still hunt that boy down if he hurts you.”

“Don’t ever change, Hiro.”

“Hey, I sucked your dick. You are never going to escape my overprotective tendencies now.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Tobio pressed a soft kiss to Takahiro’s forehead before slipping outside to meet Kunimi. Issei shifted back to cuddling Takahiro close.

“You can’t adopt everyone we take to bed.”

“You make it sound dirty.”

“Tobio is the only one I will allow.”


	10. Meme Team Dream Team

Things slowly started to settle down after Tobio and Issei both made a public statement defending Takahiro right up until they ran into Tsukishima coming out of Kunimi and Kindaichi’s apartment. Tsukishima immediately zeroed in on Takahiro, his hand coming up to fist into his shirt.

“Come by to see your whore?”

Before Issei could think to push Tsukishima off Takahiro he had already snapped his hand out, knocking the wind out of Tsukishima with a swift blow to the chest. It was the one thing he had picked up from helping Issei study in Anatomy. 

“First things first, you soggy french fry, you do not call Tobio anything that disrespectful again or that is going to look like child’s play. Secondly, do not ever put your hands on me again unless you are willing to lose your volleyball career because I will snap every single one of your fingers. Thirdly, Tobio would not have been anywhere near us if you had treated him better, but no you decided to stick your tongue down someone else’s throat. This is your fault. Grow up and take responsibility for your actions. This isn’t high school anymore, sweetheart.”

Tsukishima had dropped to his knees when Takahiro had knocked the air out of him and was looking up at him with a touch of fear alongside the anger in his eyes.

“Scurry off, sweetheart. I have to go show Tobio exactly what he has been missing with you.”

Tsukishima rose to his feet gathering as much pride as he had left to walk away, his cheeks pink at being scolded like a naughty child by Takahiro.

“Hiro, let’s go home.”

“What?”

“Let’s go home.”

“Why?”

“Because that was the hottest fucking thing I have ever seen in my life and I want you to fuck my throat until I cry.”

Takahiro stared at Issei, his eyes wide for a few seconds before he burst out laughing. 

“Okay, sweetheart.”

“Fuck. You are not allowed to call me that in public anymore.”

Issei couldn’t keep his hands off Takahiro the entire way home. When they got in the door Issei immediately dropped to his knees in front of him pressing Takahiro against the wall of the walkway.

“You are so fucking hot. God, I am the luckiest man alive. If this is how you get with everyone you adopt then fuck adopt everyone. Fuck my throat.”

Takahiro had never seen Issei this desperate. Issei was usually calm and in control even when Takahiro was riding him. Issei yanked Takahiro’s pants down desperately immediately mouthing at his cock lavishing the head with his tongue. 

"Fuck, Issei. You get so fucking thirsty for my cock. Is that it? You want me to make you choke on it? You want me to make you work for it?"

"Yes, fuck. Please."

Takahiro felt like he was on fire. He couldn't believe that strong dominant Issei was begging for him like this. He never imagined himself as a dominant person, but he suddenly could see the appeal. He guided his cock into Issei's mouth thrusting in and moaning at the feeling of Issei struggling to relax his throat. He moved Issei's hands to his hips so he could easily push him away if he actually wanted to and then he set a rough pace. Issei had wanted him to fuck his throat until he cried and that was exactly what he was going to do. 

Issei was shameless. He never once got shy in all the times they had been doing this. He was blunt and to the point and always seemed unshakable. There was something incredibly arousing about his pillar of strength reduced down to the sloppy mess he was now. His eyes were dazed tears streaking his cheeks. His cheeks were flushed. His mouth wide open trying desperately to handle Takahiro's cock. Takahiro thought he was beautiful.

"Look at you, sweetheart. Just fucking made to be ruined. You have no other fucking purpose than to serve me. I could keep you here all fucking day and you would thank me like the slut you are."

Issei moaned around Takahiro's cock doubling his efforts, his own cock straining against his pants. Takahiro had given him a way out and he had never wanted out less. His cock ached as much as his jaw and he knew he wouldn't be able to talk properly later, but it was all worth it to see Hiro look down at him like that. 

"Want me to cum on your face sweetheart? Want me to paint your pretty face with my cum so that everyone knows you're mine? Branded with my cum like an object. You're mine, Issei. You have always been mine." 

Issei let out a pitiful whine when Takahiro finally pulled out to cum on his face. The missing weight on his tongue made him feel desperate. He needed to get off. He needed Takahiro to take pity on him. 

"Please…" his voice sounded raspy and broken even as he pleaded for more. He felt like his world was ending when Takahiro stepped away to sit on the couch. 

"Come ride my thigh like a slut until you cum." Takahiro never sounded this put together in bed before. He wondered if it was the power trip of having Issei on his knees begging for him to use and abuse him that made his voice steady even when his mind was melting under the heat of Issei's thighs as he straddled his leg and started to chase his own orgasm.

"So pretty. You are so fucking pretty like this. So desperate to get off that you ride my thigh desperate for any pleasure I deem you worthy of."

"Fuck, Hiro, please."

"Only because you are a pretty slut."

Takahiro moved his hand down to stroke Issei in time with his frantic movements. It didn't take long for Issei to tip over the edge with a cry of Takahiro's name. Both of them panted heavily clinging to each other like a lifeline.

"You okay?"

"Of course, baby boy. Trust me to know my limits."

"I do… I just worry."

"You don't have to. I trust you. Trust me."

"I do."

"Good boy. Now, do you wanna tell me why you make Tsukishima think that Tobio was sleeping with us?"

"It would take the focus off Kunimi and Kindaichi long enough for them to figure out what they are doing."

"I thought so. Would you want to take someone else to our bed?"

"If it was the right person. I don't want us to ever get to the point where sex between just the two of us is boring."

"Baby, you could never be boring. You quoted classical literature at my dick last week."

A small smirk tugged at Takahiro's lips. 

"It was deserved after the way you rearranged my guts."

"I hate you."

"You weren't saying that when you were begging on your knees like a simp."

"One of these days I am just going to smother you in your sleep."

"I make your life an adventure."

"Yes, you do."

"Hey, don't go all soft on me. I was being a brat."

"Yes, you were, but you do make my life an adventure."

"Gross, simp."

"It's a choose your own story horror game, but it is an adventure."

"That's better."

After the confrontation with Tsukishima, Issei and Takahiro watched as Tobio seemed to flourish under the attention of Kunimi and Kindaichi. They never pried into their relationship, but they kept watch to make sure that Tobio was actually happy. Both of them were pleasantly surprised that Tobio just seemed to fit between Kunimi's steady personality and Kindaichi's excitable affection. They balanced each other out. 

"What is up with you guys bringing in strays? First Kunimi and Kindaichi now you? Kyoutani I thought you were the good underclassmen."

"Bullshit."

"We both know it isn't Yahaba."

"Fuck off."

"See. Now, who are you?"

"Terushima Yuji."

"Oh, well at least you are pretty."

"Hiro, stop bullying the poor kid."

"Issei, how dare you interrupt my fun."

"You can do whatever you want to me."

Takahiro froze for just a second at that playful remark from the tall blonde. Issei didn't miss a beat looking Terushima up and down as if appraising him. 

"I don't think you would be able to handle him. It would be cute to watch you try though."

That seemed to be the last thing Terushima expected to hear as his cheeks flushed pink and he took a shy step away from Issei who was casually draped over the couch.

"I'm sorry… I meant no disrespect."

"I'm sure you didn't and I never said you had to apologize."

"Stop flirting in front of us, it's disgusting."

"Oh, Kyoutani you are such a killjoy. Yahaba is he this much of a brat in bed."

"No."

"Shigeru!"

"Would you rather I said yes?"

Terushima had apparently never seen Kyoutani and Yahaba like this because he burst out laughing his head tilting back. He couldn't believe how red Kyoutani was turning. He had known him for years now and he had always thought he was a hard ass, but he seemed so soft when faced with the rest of the group.

"Seriously though. I am sorry for flirting with you. I know you are married."

"Again, it's not a problem. You wouldn't be the first stray we took in." Issei finished the sentence with a wink at Kageyama who was stretched out on the other couch arguing loudly with Oikawa over who was going to win the Olympics. Kageyama flushed bright red and tucked himself into Kindaichi's shoulder. Kunimi shot Issei a small smirk before running his fingers through Tobio's hair making him relax slowly. 

Takahiro chuckled, shifting into Issei's lap to free up another chair in the living room for Terushima. The only problem was that it put Terushima completely at their mercy. 

"Behave."

"Oh, Iwaizumi, you're one to talk. You fucked Oikawa in our bathroom. You are no longer the moral high ground here."

Iwaizumi flushed slightly and shook his head. As a team, they were all a little too close. It was never weird between them no matter how many lines they crossed. They were all comfortable in their relationships and themselves enough to cross standard boundaries. 

"You know how the days leading up to your wedding are. You could barely make it down the aisle on yours."

"Don't act like you aren't gagging for it either way."

"Rude! I would never lower myself to begging."

"Liar." They all said that one word in unison and Oikawa looked ready to throw a tantrum, but Iwaizumi leaned over and whispered something quietly into his ear making Oikawa sink into his arms. 

"And so the queen has been tamed."

They bantered back and forth easily as they tried to pick a movie. Popcorn was thrown and at some point, Oikawa had been ejected down to the floor where he was laying his head on Iwaizumi's lap. 

"So, Terushima, we now know that you are a man of taste with memes like that. The remaining question is, how serious were you about letting Hiro do whatever he wants to you?"

"What?" Terushima looked like a deer caught in the headlights as Issei dropped his hand pointedly down to Takahiro's thigh rubbing it softly. 

"Awe, look Issei. He blushes so pretty. Follow up question, did you get that tongue piercing for looks or for use?"

"Oikawa do not even think about it!" Terushima jumped at Issei's voice before glancing over to look at Oikawa who looked to have been considering trying to sneakily get Iwaizumi off right in the living room. 

"Horny bastards. Take it to the room. We have a guest room for a reason and you two not being able to keep it in your pants is like half of it." Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Issei while Takahiro laughed. 

"You Seijoh kids are fucking weird."

"We take team bonding a little too far. Does it bother you?"

"Not at all, I am just… surprised. I always thought that Oikawa ruled the team."

"Not at all. He's the brat for sure, but no. Iwaizumi runs our team. Best kisser out of all of us, as well."

"Not your husband?"

"Oh, I can never compare to Iwaizumi. I am no slouch though."

"Popular vote: best kisser?"

"Iwaizumi." They all said it in unison. It didn't need to be argued because they had all already had this debate in early college where they had actually taken the time to find out who was the best.

Terushima stared at all of them. Oikawa was still laid across Iwaizumi's lap like a trained lapdog. Kunimi and Kindaichi had Kageyama sat between them all tangled up together where you had trouble separating where one began and the other ended. Yahaba was sitting normally on the couch, but Kyoutani was draped across his lap as if it was a throne. He was sat beside Makki and Mattsun who he was pointedly trying to ignore the sight of them doing god knows what with their hands under the blanket. 

Terushima looked a little overwhelmed, but that had been the idea as Takahiro whispered into his ear, completely ignoring the movie in favor of seeing the way that Terushima flushed. 

"Do you often flirt with people together?"

"Of course. Issei has fabulous taste. He did marry me after all."

"Don't let him fool you. He still won't stop saying poggers when I am balls deep inside him."

"You love me."

Terushima started giggling at the image of Takahiro telling Issei memes while they fucked. Takahiro looked proud of making Terushima laugh so loudly. Issei was watching Takahiro fondly his fingers tangling loosely in his hair. 

"Well, you never answered my question. Is the tongue ring for show or for use?"

"Got it for use, but it's been more for show."

"Tragic. Alexa play despacito."

The rest of the team groaned as Alexa actually started to play despacito. Kyoutani immediately started verbally abusing the Alexa to get it to shut up. Terushima cackled at the chaos relaxing more into the couch letting his knee gently brush against Issei's. 

"Have you two actually been offering, or is this some sort of initiation?"

"It was an actual offer. Hiro thought you were pretty as soon as he saw you, and I always try and get him what he wants."

"Make me sound like a brat. You got all flustered over the tongue ring."

"Don't act like you didn't."

"I've… I've never been with more than one person before."

"That's okay. No pressure. You can tell us to knock it off at any time." Takahiro sounded soothing as he dropped his hand to Terushima's knee to squeeze it soothingly. Terushima flushed. 

"I like it."

"Good."


	11. Truth or Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another non-chapter because the characters aren't working with me

Their night with Terushima kept getting postponed from one thing or another. The Olympics were closing in on them which meant so was Iwaizumi and Oikawa's wedding. However, that just meant that both of them were constantly horny.

Takahiro shook his head as he watched Oikawa trying to yank off Issei's shirt as they kissed heatedly. It wouldn't be the first time one of them fell into bed with Iwaizumi and Oikawa. It probably wouldn't be the last. It became a tradition. Issei knew exactly who Takahiro had his first time with, and Takahiro knew the story of how Iwaizumi had bent Issei over the table and ruined him by heart. 

They were caught in the absolute worst game of truth or dare ever with not just them, but literally anyone that could possibly be invited. He had already witnessed Hinata and Kageyama admitting that they used to fuck before every match in high school before Hinata got with Kenma. The secrets that were spilling out were juicy enough to keep them all quiet.

"Weirdest place you have ever fucked, Tendou?" Issei had bonded with Tendou over the years both of them being seen as weird for their interests. 

"Seijoh gym."

"Tendou!"

"What? It wasn't Wakatoshi if that is what the queen is worried about."

"Speaking of… Who did you lose your virginity to, Ushijima?"

"Sakusa."

"You fucked Ushijima? Sakusa I thought you had class!"

"Oh shut up Bokuto I have walked in on you getting tag teamed by Kuroo and Akaashi."

"Hey! It's not as bad as knowing that you have fucked Atsumu against my locker!"

"God, you guys are horny!"

"Don't go there! I know what you get up to you little shit. I am not above exposing you."

"How many people in this circle have you fucked, Tooru, and who?"

"Uhm, Shoyo, Tobio, Hajime, Issei, Hiro, Ushiwaka, Suga, Yahaba, and Kyoutani."

"When the fuck did you sleep with Kageyama?"

"Hear that Shoyo, we're tunnel buddies now." Suga teased winking at Tobio who looked absolutely disgusted by the phrasing. Takahiro who was absolutely blitzed out of his mind already burst out giggling. 

"Why the fuck do you assume I bottomed?"

"Because despite popular belief, Shoyo is not a bottom?"

"So you let Shoyo fuck you, Kenma?"

"Yeah."

"I hate how calm you can be about this."

"Kyoutani, best fuck not by Yahaba."

"Iwaizumi."

"Yahaba, who tops?"

"Me, duh."

"Don't act like it's that obvious, bitch."

"It is for anyone with eyes."

"Shut the fuck up Watari you barely even come to these things anymore."

"Worst thing done to you in bed, Kunimi."

"Uhm, Tobio spiked my ass once."

"Oh my god don't act like you didn't fucking love that."

"Not the next fucking morning when I had to go to class!"

"You guys are disgusting."

"Shut up shittyshima. First kiss, go."

"Tadashi when we were in middle school."

"Called it! Kuroo you owe me!"

"Bro! You fucking traitor! I was betting on first year of high school."

"Kindaichi. A kink that you have but have never told anyone outside of your partners."

"I am not telling you that."

"I'll tell them for you. Yuutarou likes getting fucked awake in the morning."

"Akira!"

"He does."

"Tobio! You two both suck."

"Aww, come here Yuutarou. I'll treat you right."

"Hey! Suga, hands off my boyfriend."

"But he's adorable!"

"And you're a fucking menace. At least ask first."

"Can I?"

"It's his decision I just like to tease you."

"Akira we all know you just suck."

Suga reached over Tobio to run his fingers through Yuutarou’s hair softly making Yuutarou flush at the attention. He wasn’t used to people fawning over him like this. Akira and Tobio spoiled him, but other than that no one really paid attention to him. 

“Wait! If Shoyo is a top…"

Tanaka and Tendou looked over Tobio who flushed softly.

"Why is it so surprising to think that I have bottomed?"

"He is very pretty on bottom."

"Makki!"

"Wait! Tsukishima! Who topped?"

"Mostly Tobio."

"Only because Kei is lazy in bed."

"I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"Hitoka!"

"What?"

Tadashi clenched his jaw but it was obvious that the tension between the three of them was slowly fading by the way he squeezed Kei's knee.

"Wait! Do you ever top Tobio?"

"Akira is a pillow princess. Don't let him fool you. He can be coaxed into taking control, but most of the time he would rather just take it."

"Tobio you are talking yourself into a hole right now."

"I'll shut up."

"Is Shoyo as energetic in bed as out?"

"Yes." It was no surprise when several people answered at once. Shoyo smiled brightly and winked at Bokuto and Daichi who were staring like they had never seen him before.

"You were the innocent one!"

Kei snorted loudly which made Yamaguchi and Tobio start laughing. Daichi looked at them in shock.

"Literally everyone knows that's a huge fucking lie."

"I didn't."

"We know Bokuto."

"Everyone thinks that just because he is a ball of fucking sunshine that he is innocent, but that dirty little shit got us into so much trouble our third year."

"What does that even mean?"

"I feel like we are being interrogated by our parents."

"I have heard stories, and you just don't want to know."

"I think Shoyo is like one push away from becoming a camboy at this point."

"I think he secretly already is one."

"Nah, we'd know about it."

"You don't know that."

"I am not going to confirm or deny."

"You just like to cause chaos."

"I think it's funny."

"Of course you would, Atsumu."

"Is Suna down already?"

"I think he was high when he got here, so yeah I think he's gone."

"Hiro is almost down too."

"Cuddle pile!"

Issei ended up in a pile of limbs with Takahiro pressed into his chest giggling softly as Tendou showed him pictures of Ushijima who had apparently recently started wearing pretty dresses around the house. 

"He looks amazing."

"He does, doesn't he? Apparently, miracle boy didn't know it was allowed. I am dying at all times."

"How are you not constantly fucking?"

"Wakatoshi would stop doing it if I took advantage of it."

"The price we pay."

"You would look pretty in a skirt."

"Issei, shut up."

"Had to try."

"You would, too."

"Tendou I will smother you."

"You will not."

"Ushijima you aren't scary cuddled around us like a teddy bear."

"If you make him pout I swear."

"He's cute when he pouts."

"Guys… if you do not shut up about Ushiwaka I will kill you and then myself."

"Shut up, Shittykawa."


	12. The Future is Bright as Long as We Stay Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory chapter of Seijoh third years supporting Oikawa. They are a family, your honor.

It was almost time for the Olympics and since everyone would be rooting for Japan except for the old Seijoh team they decided to have another get-together where they even kicked Kunimi and Kindaichi out because of sleeping with the enemy. Kyoutani got banned when he said that he was going to be hanging out with the Japan team with Kogangawa and Tsukishima. Yahaba had rolled his eyes but turned down the invitation as well. It ended up just being the third years as Watari bailed on them once again. Hajime got to stay only because Tooru pouted at Issei until he broke. Takehiro refused to let him live it down. Issei always had a soft spot for Tooru and this just confirmed it. Tooru and Hajime were dancing playfully to the music playing while Issei and Takahiro cooked.

“Dance with me.”

“What about dinner?”

“It will be fine for a minute.”

Issei pulled Takahiro away from the stove. They both snickered as they both tried to dramatically dip the other nearly tripping over each other the entire time. Tooru laughed happily at them. They had been going overboard with the blue food coloring in everything determined to make everything as aggressively Argentina supporting as they could. 

“I get to dance with our champion now. Hajime as a traitor, go watch the food.”

“That’s my fiancé, Hiro. Don’t you dare drop him.”

“I’ll treat you better, sweetheart.”

Tooru couldn’t stop laughing at their antics as Hiro and Hajime pretended to fight over him. Issei had pretended to look hurt.

“My own husband! Trying to run away with an Olympian? How could you? I thought you loved me!”

“There’s enough of me to go around.”

Tooru pressed a soft kiss to Issei’s cheek who just smiled and ruffled his hair mussing it up playfully. Tooru poked Issei in the side, making the taller man laugh. Hiro tugged Tooru away from Issei to spin him around to a slow song that he knew Hajime had put on. Tooru looked so much happier than he did in high school. It made Hiro’s stomach clench at how much things had changed for the better for all of them. Issei had moved to try and steal food from the stove while Hajime was trying to smack his hand away with the spatula.

“You’re happy.”

“I am. Having the four of us here after everything is really nice.”

“You need to come to see me in Argentina sometimes.”

“I know. It’s hard with only Issei working.”

“I would fly you out myself within a heartbeat.”

“Tooru, I can’t let you do that.”

“I would. To have the two of you close again I would.”

“I miss you too.”

Tooru leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Hiro’s cheek.

“Just say the word and I will fly you both out there.”

“I know you will.”

The elaborate dancing shifted into them swaying quietly to the music just holding each other close. They all knew that the lull of having Tooru close would soon be broken. Tooru loved Argentina and he still had a few years before he would have to retire. Hiro sometimes wished that they were back in high school where he could just walk down the road whenever he wanted to see Tooru. Issei had apparently given up on trying to steal food from Hajime and moved to press up against Tooru’s back, caging him between the two of them. 

“Your fiancé is keeping me from the food.”

“He does the same to me. It’s not fair.”

Issei chuckled and swayed with the pair both soaking up the feeling of Tooru here with them and not halfway across the world.

“Why did no one tell me it was time to smother Tooru with affection?”

Hajime moved to join into their embrace, pressing a kiss to Tooru’s lips as he held all three of them close. They had always been close. It was the four of them against the world since their first year of high school. It hadn’t changed when they got together and Tooru moved away. They bickered openly when other people were around, but sometimes when it was just the four of them they liked to hold each other just like this wishing that life wouldn’t tear them apart. 

“How did you three know I was feeling nostalgic?”

“Because we were too.”

“I needed this.”

“We did too. You are going to do phenomenal out there. You are going to stomp Japan into the ground and show everyone exactly how amazing you are. Then you and Hajime are going to get married and we are going to give the absolute best speech at your wedding which will not be as amazing as ours no matter what you say… and we are going to be here for you whenever you need us no matter where the hell you end up.”

“Hiro, you're going to make me ugly cry.”

“That’s my job, princess.”

Issei started chuckling softly at the old nickname. When they had found out that Hinata called Tooru the grand king they had started to call him princess. It was years ago now. They had started it when Hinata was in Brazil hanging out with Tooru playing beach volleyball. 

“Besides, princess. If you ugly cry, we can put it on our “Oikawa Tooru” fan page.”

“You do not have one!”

“Maybe we do. Maybe we don’t.”

“I am following it.”

“Hajime!”

“Got the absolute worst pictures of you. They started it in high school.”

“I will kill you both!”

“No, you won’t.”

Tooru huffed at them even if the corners of his lips were still turned up in an affectionate smile. He held onto the three of them until they had to break away to serve the food and put on the compilation video. Issei had spent months putting together a greatest hits video of Tooru on the court with Hiro making the soundtrack and Hajime doing the editing. The Argentina flag popped up between clips at some points and Tooru’s jersey between others. Issei had playfully named the video ‘long live the king.’ 

They all squashed themselves into one couch, Tooru practically in Hajime’s lap and Hiro sprawled out over Issei. Tooru laid his head on Hiro’s shoulder and held Hajime’s hand while Issei gently ran his fingers through Tooru’s hair. They were still a team even after all these years. They were still a unit that was willing to tear down anyone who dared hurt one of them even if they bickered like family most days. 


End file.
